Nothing
by UnkemptBeauty
Summary: How could you not know who Tawni Hart was? She was the beautiful fifteen year old star of So Random! and Nico knew that.But he'd never realized how little he knew her until the day when she first kissed him. TawnixNico


**A/N: **This is my first Sonny With A Chance fic, so I hope you like it! RxR! BTW, I think this is my first story without a relatively happy ending. Oh well.

Everyone knew Tawni Hart. After all, how could you not know who Tawni Hart was? She was the beautiful fifteen year old star of _So Random! _and Nico knew that. Heck, he'd gone as far as to call her downright sexy. After all, she had a certain essence of self confidence that was just irresistibly appealing. That's just who she was. But he'd never realized how little he knew her until the day when she first kissed him.

It started out simple enough. Everyone was lounging around in the prop house, minus Tawni, who's claimed she was looking for her Coco-Moco-Coco lip gloss. Nico hadn't expected much out of that day, as he and Grady were trying for some unknown reason to play ping pong using popcorn as a ping pong ball while Zora and Sonny were coming up with a sketch. Everything was the way it was supposed to be.

Of course, when Tawni returned to the prop house without her beloved lip gloss, all hell broke loose.

"Who took my Coco-Moco-Coco?!" she demanded. Everyone stared at her and saw that she was dead serious. No one dared to say a word, but everyone offered to go looking somewhere in the studio if it meant preventing Tawni from having a complete and utter meltdown.

"Wait!" Tawni said grabbing on to Nico. "You're staying here." Nico shrugged and obliged to Tawni's irrational demand, seeing nothing wrong with having her boss him around.

"Where do you want me to look?" Nico asked.

"Start by the couch. Then you can start weaving through all the props." Tawni stated. Nico nodded and looked under the couch cushions, then under the couch, but returning without Tawni's prized possession. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he realized how much work it would be to find Tawni's Coco-Moco-Coco.

"Find it?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

"Nah, but I'mma keep looking." Nico replied. As he continued his search, he felt Tawni's hand rest on his shoulder.

"What if I told you, I didn't _really _lose my lip gloss?" Tawni asked. Nico's eyebrows arched. What sense would that make? He'd known Tawni was more than a great actress, so what reason would she have to pull such a pointless stunt to prove herself? Even she wasn't _that_ attention starved and she never _ever_ joked around when it came to something as important to her as her lip gloss.

"If you didn't lose you Loco-Moco-Coco-"

"It's _Coco-_Moco-Coco." Tawni corrected.

"Whatever. If you have that damn lip gloss, what are you doing having everyone search for it?" he asked. Even for Tawni, who was about as girly as one could get had to have some line of logical reasoning behind her random actions.

"Well I was just thinking Nico, and well we need to talk." Nico's expression was a blend of confusion and fear, as Tawni only talked to him when it was about one of his stupid pranks or gimmicks.

"Listen Tawni, I swear it was all Grady's idea--" Nico's ramble was cut off by Tawni.

"I'm not talking about your annoying antics. I want to talk about _you_." Nico did a double take after what Tawni said. She wanted to talk to him about something _other_ than herself? Was she feeling sick?

"O-okay, I guess." Nico said, taking a seat on the couch. Tawni didn't sit beside him, but stalked back and forth behind the couch. Nice felt himself shift uncomfortably in his seat. Tawni was obviously up to something and he had absolutely no idea what it was.

"So Nico," Tawni said as nonchalantly as she could. "You know that Sonny and Chad have a thing going on."

"Well, yeah I guess," he replied. "I'm happy for 'em." Tawni nodded at his answer, but continued pacing, only adding to Nico's discomfort.

"So, you have no feelings for her, right?" Tawni asked. Nico turned to face the blonde as fast as he possibly could, seeing no connection in her interrogation to anything she could find useful in her life.

"What's up with all these questions?" Nico demanded. "Why would it make a difference whether or not I had feelings for Sonny? I mean like really, I mean nothing to you." Tawni smirked cutely and leaned down so that their faces were only a few inches apart. Nico could feel his face get dramatically warmer, yet somehow he couldn't move away.

"Because," she asked, "Wouldn't it be awkward if I tried to kiss you now and you liked Sonny?" Nico's brain froze for a second. Tawni Hart was about to kiss _him_? The guy who she had just last week called 'the biggest spaz to ever walk the face of the planet'? He found his voice and quickly muttered a quiet 'what'. There was no way someone as gorgeous and self assured as Tawni could honestly be interested in him. Unfortunately for Nico, he found out a few weeks upon meeting Tawni that the adverse was quite possible and he often found himself trying to impress her by some means. But to hear her say that she was about to kiss him? He had to have been dreaming.

"Y-you're...s-serious?" he stammered as he silently cursed himself for being so shy around the opposite sex. He tried to live up to his self-title of _So Random!_'s ladies' man, but it was obvious that he was failing miserably.

"You tell me," Tawni said. She leaned toward him and pressed her perfectly glossed lips against his. Nico had imagined kissing Tawni on more than one occasion, but he'd never thought it would have been as amazing as it was. Tawni pulled back and smiled at his blank expression, though she was still unfazed.

"You can go tell the others I found my lip gloss," she said, as if she had never kissed him in the first place. Nico nodded, mouth agape and walked toward the prop house's door, just as Tawni called his name.

"Wait," she said as she ran towards him as fast as her high heels would allow. "If anyone finds out about this, my reputation will be completely ruined. Don't you dare tell a soul about this." Her blue green eyes were deathly serious for a moment, but she gave him a quick peck on the lips before sending him out. "Not a word." she reminded.

And Nico kept his promise to never breath a word about the kiss he and Tawni shared. After all, who would believe him? Certainly not his cast mates, who thought of Tawni only as their air headed friend who only dated the strongest, smoothest, and daring of guys. And Nico was none of those three.

So Nico went back to merely talking to Tawni only in necessary situations, and tried as best as he could to put the thoughts of Tawni behind him.

It worked wonderfully until Tawni decided she wasn't satisfied with just ignoring him. No, not her. She had to take every chance she had to confuse poor Nico into the ground. Whenever there was a situation where she and Nico were alone, she'd take the opportunity to flirt and more often than not, kiss him. But as time started to pass, he felt more open to it. As if Tawni Hart were his own secret gift that only he knew he owned. As if he no longer meant nothing to her. But he learned the hard way that Tawni's secret admiration came with a price.

Almost a full month after he and Tawni had first started their secret relationship, Nico realized that he had learned a lot about kissing. Of course, it was a hollow victory that he stumbled across the realization while he and Tawni were kissing in the prop house--which was the last place anyone ever looked for them. But like all their secret meetings, she started teasing him with her flirting, as if she were still testing the waters, then when he least expected it, she smothered him in a kiss. Tawni's lips danced across his, her arms wrapped around his neck as if she would never let go, only rivaling how tightly his arms were hugging her waist. It was perfect. _She _was perfect. But it was at that moment when everything fell apart.

"Tawni!" Sonny called. "I need you to come and run a sketch with me." Nico immediately released Tawni from his grasp, watching her with forlorn eyes as she walked off. Before Tawni skipped out of the room, she blew Nico a kiss and turned mouthing a meaningful goodbye. Nico sighed and slowly followed her suit, leaving the prop house behind. _He _was Tawni's boyfriend--in a way-- yet whenever someone else came into the picture, he was tossed away. Nico laughed in irony and shock his head as he walked back to his dressing room.

"I still mean nothing, don't I?"

**That's all. I hope you enjoyed it (Or at least felt some emotion towards it.) Leave your review now!**


End file.
